Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric work vehicle with a left-rear wheel that is driven by a left motor and a right-rear wheel that is driven by a right motor.
Description of the Related Art
JP 2013-63092A discloses a riding-type lawn mower that is provided with two electric motors that independently drive two drive wheels (a left and right pair of drive wheels), and a single refrigerant pump provided on a refrigerant flow path for cooling the two electric motors. With this lawn mower, the two electric motors are both cooled by refrigerant that is circulated in the refrigerant flow path by the single refrigerant pump.
However, with a work vehicle including the lawn mower, inclined surfaces are traveled across on many occasions. In inclined surface travel, a larger travel load is applied to the driving wheel on the lower side of the inclined surface than to the driving wheel on the upper side of the inclined surface, and a larger load is applied to the electric motor that drives the driving wheel on the lower side of the inclined surface, as a result of which the temperature thereof increases. Accordingly, in inclined surface travel, it is not efficient to uniformly supply cooling liquid to the left and right electric motors. Also, even when not travelling across an inclined surface, in the case of a work vehicle, a travel state also occurs in which the right driving wheel and the left driving wheel receive different travel resistances, and this kind of travel state is not considered in motor cooling.